What it feels like to be loved
by AAML master
Summary: This is a story about Ash and Misty at a pokemon center, when Ash wants to "do" something with her. Pokeshipping obviously. Oneshot. Might make a sequel.


Authors Note: This is my first lemon, so please no flames. This is also my second fanfics. Don't forget to review plz. I could really use some advice and comments. Let's get on with the disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I do own copies of pokemon videos, video games, and pokemon DVD'S.

**Ash-17 Misty-18 Brock-22**

_Right now they are at a pokemon center in Cerulean City_

"_He looks so cute after a shower." Misty thought to herself._

**Ash walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his lower body and his hair still messy, even after a shower.**

"Misty, it's your turn" Ash said.

"Ok Ash, no peeking!" Misty warns

"OK, I know. You say that every time. I get it." Ash replies

"I know, I'm just trying to make you remember because you easily forget things you put in that thick head of yours" Misty says

**Misty strides into the bathroom to take a shower.**

**Misty turns the handle of the shower to fully hot. She takes off her clothes and goes into the shower. She gets under the water and let's out a sigh.**

Misty says to herself. "I wonder if Ash feels the same way about me that I think of him?"

"I always let out hints that I like him, but he can get them through his thick skull." Misty remarks

**Misty gets knocked out of her thoughts about him by a knock on the door.**

"Misty, you forgot your towel." Ash told her through the door

**Misty blushes a crimson red, remembering that she left the door unlocked.**

"I cant get the towel right now, I'm in the middle of my shower!" Misty yells

"Well, get it after your done with your shower, I'm leaving it outside the door." Ash says.

"That Ash, doesn't he know that I cant just walk out fully naked and get that towel from him? Sometimes he can be so dense.

**She turns off the water and steps out of the shower.**

**She slightly opens the door, to see if Ash is there. She doesn't see him, so she halfway leans out of the door to pick up her towel.**

**Ash is actually peeking from behind the door, giving him a good view of her boobs.**

**Misty feels she is being watches, but shrugs of the feeling and put the towel around her body.**

_Ash thinks to himself "Wow, Misty has some big boobs."_

**Misty putts on her clothes and goes to the room she will be sleeping in. She has a different room than Ash and Brock for obvious reason, considering their ages.**

Misty tells herself "I will tell Ash I love him tonight."

**Ash goes back to his room where Brock is lying on his bed, reading a porn magazine. When Ash comes n, Brock hastily tries to hide the magazine under his pillow.**

Ash says flatly "I already saw you looking at that magazine. To tell the truth, I don't really care."

Brock wipes the sweat off his forehead "That's a relief, I thought you would get angry."

Ash says "Well I have girl problems, so I need your advice, and not your horrible pick-up lines, I need help with something else."

Brock frowns "What do you need help with?"

Ash stares at his feet, blushing "Well… I want to have sex with Misty, but don't know how to say it to her."

Brock questions "You are not even going out with her yet, and you still want sex?"

Ash sheepishly grins "Yes…"

Brock grins "Well, first of all, you need a condom. Don't worry, I have 10."

Ash sweat drops "Where did you get those? Never mind, what next?"

Brock says "You should tell her this tonight."

Ash replies "OK"

Brock smiles "Good…"

_1 hour later_

Brock tells Ash "I will go take a walk outside while you and Misty have "fun".

Ash blushes "Okay"

**Brock leave the pokemon center.**

Misty walks into the room "Hi Ash. I have something to tell you."

Ash asks "Wats up Misty?"

"_I was going to ask her about sex in her room, but I guess I can do it in my room." Ash thinks to himself_

"Ash, I just wanted to tell you….I love you." Misty blurts out

Ash's eyes widen "Are you serious?"

Misty nods "Yes"

Ash says "I was going to tell you that too."

"Really? So you feel the same?" Misty asked

Ash replied "Yes, of course I do."

Ash and Misty came in closer to each other, closing the space between them until their lips finally met.

Ash loved the taste of misty's strawberry-tasting mouth sucking on his lips.

Ash and Misty fell on the bad and started French kissing. Ash loved Having Misty's tongue fighting his over dominance of the mouth. Ash won. He pushed his tongue into Misty's mouth and explored all the spaces.

He started to caress Misty's left boob and slightly massage it. Misty moaned lightly. She took off her shirt and showed Ash her skimpy, black lace bra.

Ash was amazed at how it showed off her beautiful breasts. Misty told Ash to take his shirt off. He started to take his shirt off slowly, until Misty pounced on him and she pulled it off him herself.

Misty looked in awe at the 6-pack she had never really looked at when he came out of the shower. She took off her bra and showed her beautiful boobs Ash only got a glimpse of when he was peeking.

He went to the left boob and started sucking on the nipple. Misty lightly moaned. Then, he went to the right boob and started sucking it. After he felt both were hard, he went down to her pants and pulled them off. She had on a black g-string. Misty smirked when she saw Ash staring at her underwear. _Misty asked "Do you like what you see?" Ash slowly nodded. Misty says "My turn" _She jumps on Ash and pulls of his pants. She could see a huge bulge in his boxers. Ash got even more turned on with the feeling of Misty's butt on his dick.

Ash took of Misty's g-string. It was soaking wet. He stared at Misty's beautiful pussy. He went down to it and started licking it. Misty moaned loudly and arched her back.

He then stuck his tongue in it, which made Misty gasp. He moved his toung around, tapping on Misty's inner walls. He found her g-spot and started licking it like crazy, which made Misty moan so loudly, he thought Nurse Joy could hear it. _When she was about to cum, he said "My turn"_

_She said "Okay" _She took his boxers off and gasped when she saw his 6-inch dick. She licked at it while Ash moaned. _Ash thought "Wow, this the best feeling I've ever had." _She then took the whole thing into her mouth. She started sucking on it and then bobbed her head up and down on it.

_She kept on doing that until Ash shouted "Misty, I'm going to cum!"_

She kept her mouth on it, sucking up all the cum, making Ask sigh in pleasure.

He then asked Misty if she was ready. She told him yes. He put Misty on the bed and stuck hid dick in her pussy. He started doing slow thrusts into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure and pain. He reached her wall, because she was still a virgin. Misty then nodded her head. He broke the wall, making blood come out and Making Misty yell loudly. He hushed her up by kissing her passionately. _He kept on thrusting in, going faster and faster, until they both yelled "I'm going to cum!"_

They both released into each other. They both lied down on the bed.

_Misty told Ash "I love you. Ash replied "I love you too."_

They fell asleep. The next day, Ash woke up, seeing Misty asleep.

_Ash wondered "What happened? _Then he remembered what they did last night.

He felt proud. He went to Brock and his room. He say Brock lying awake in his bed, reading a playboy magazine. _Ash exclaimed "Brock, I had sex with Misty!" _Brock congratulated him. _Then Brock frowned "Wait, I never gave you a condom, so what did you use?" _Ash's smile turned into a frown.

_He just stared at Brock and said "fuck"_

**Well that's the end of the story, hope you liked it, Please review this story or I'll send my Pikachu to fry you. Seriously, review this story, tell me if you liked it or if I should make a sequel, because I might make a sequel to it. If i get 5 reveiws, i will make a sequel.**


End file.
